At Fault
by TheatreBroadwayGirl
Summary: It seemed perfectly innocent at first to have Takahiro stay over at the penthouse, but the carelessness of Usagi and Misaki could make his short trip over, a big mistake.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Not very good actors

"I promise, it's only for a week. I hope it's not a problem." Takahiro asked me over the phone.  
"Of course it's fine! You're my brother, it would never be a problem and Usagi already told me it would be fine if you stayed here for week." I responded and truly thought it would be fine. My brother would stay here at the penthouse since his work back and forth was closer for that week. There was more then enough space for him and would be ridiculous for him to pay for a room when we were right here. It seemed perfectly fine to me. Of course, I had to convince Usagi since he claimed it would be a whole week putting up an act about us being together in front of my brother, but he agreed in the end. He knew it wouldn't be so bad, it's not like we haven't lied like this before. I still never had told my brother we were lovers. I really never planned to, honestly. The fear of his reaction was too great. Usagi tried a few times to get me to tell him but I refused. Although I would always contemplate telling him, my mind always stayed at "no". We would just stay with him not knowing anything.

It was a week later that my brother arrived here with his luggage. Although there was a guest, work-wise, everything ran the same. I still cooked and cleaned and Usagi went on with his writing. It was a break for school so I was home the whole week. My brother did his own thing but occasionally each day we would have time to be together. After getting into college and him getting married, it felt like we never spent time together. As we hung out, I realized that I missed laughing together and talking about things only we could understand as family. I had to admit, it was really nice. Even though we were brothers, it felt as if we were best friends.  
Things went along smoothly for us, although keeping things casual with Usagi the whole time started to get irritating. It was obvious that it bothered Usagi, too.  
It was no surprise that Usagi would get sneaky with my brother around. At first, we were really careful with him being in the penthouse. Only when I was sure he was out of the building or not around did I allow Usagi near me. Of course, it would always be something as innocent as a kiss since I was too afraid of doing anything else, in fear my brother would find out.  
Every night though, I would sneak into Usagi's room to be with him. I kept it very casual and chaste, but I had become so spoiled to being with him each night that I missed his touch. I would try to sneak in his room without stirring him but he always knew when I was beside his bed.  
"You're too cute." He would say while pulling me down to lie next time him. I faced him lying down and he held my hands so gently, as if they were fragile and would break. He knew I was tense about my brother being over. I respected my brother but it was a lot to have him in the home I shared with the one I love.  
"Don't worry, Misaki. Everything will be okay." Usagi said drawing me closer into his hold. I relaxed into his arms and wrapped mine around him. Maybe I was too carful and needed to calm down.  
But, It was becoming careless that ruined me.

The fourth day started out like all the others, I was cleaning up after making breakfast for all of us, my brother getting ready to leave for his work, and Usagi next to me by the counter having his coffee.  
"I'll be heading out now." was all my said brother to leave. The click of the door closing was all Usagi needed as reassurance that my brother was gone for the day. He wasted no time after the door closed to capture me in a tight hold and a kiss.  
"Usagi, please!" I yelled pushing him away.  
"But why, Misaki? Takahiro is going to be home later today, and I have no work piled up. So why not?" He responded.  
No. I should've argued. But "... Fine" was all I said back. I couldn't blame Usagi for anything though, I wanted all that just as much as he did. We had to stay apart for the week so why not when we knew my brother was gone for a while? He held me tighter the second time and gave a most deep and lustful kiss than the first. All I could do was melt into it as my back was pressed against the counter. It was so peaceful and natural for us.  
The sound of the door clicking open was almost silent, but closing was a sound to never be forgotten.  
Usagi and I couldn't even turn our heads to the door. We stood frozen in place staring at each other until he had mustered up the courage to turn his head to the door.  
"Takahiro..."


	2. Chapter 2

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"Chapter two: Insufferable/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Takahiro..." Usagi whispered slightly. But I already knew who was there. I could feel the fear build up inside me instantly. I wanted to turn my head to face my brother but, as a coward, I hung my head and only faced the ground. Usagi slowly let go of his tight grasp he had around me. His hand was around my wrist, so he knew how my heart beat had risen dangerously high in just this moment. Usagi nudged me slightly and I finally faced my brother at the door. His eyes were shocked and pained but his mouth was drawn to a tight line. The silence between all of us was probably only seconds, but it felt like eternity. br /"Misaki, come here please." Was all my brother could say to us. His voice was audibly shaken. I didn't know what to do myself at that moment, because I knew things weren't going to end well. Unsure, I looked to Usagi for some guidance but he said nothing. Keeping my gaze down, I decided to do as my brother said and walked to the door. It was as if I was the center of attention walking to the door. Everyone's eyes were on me, and it felt awful. As I approached my brother he put his hand onto my arm. I would've flinched but it wasn't a rough grab at me, it was soft but tight. I didn't know how to read the situation but before I knew it, my brother already excused himself and left the room with me. He started to guide me through the hallways leading us to exit the building. "Brother! Stop!" I yelled out to him, but he didn't listen. I knew my attempts were useless. I clearly had made him mad and upset. The best thing to do was to follow him and listen. He was my older brother after /He lead me out of the building to his car. I wanted to say something to him, but there was nothing I could think of. There was nothing to say anymore. We drove down roads in nothing but silence. It started to feel like forever as I watched the streets pass. Even though he didn't tell me where we were going, I could already tell it wasn't to his work. Before I knew it, we were in front of the building where my brother's own apartment was./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"We walked into his home still not speaking a word to each other. His wife, Manami, sat at the table reading and was surprised seeing us entering the /"Takahiro... What are you and Misaki doing here? Weren't you coming home in 3 days after your work was done?" She questioned as we walked past the /"Something came up." Was all he said to her. He gestured for me to sit on the couch in the other room while he talked to his her. br /I don't know what he said to her or how she responded to whatever he said, all I know was that it took only two minutes and then Takahiro had shown up and sat on the chair opposite the couch. He looked stressed and worn as he looked at me thinking of what to say next. All I could do was sit-up properly and wait for what he could say. He took a deep breath and then exhaled slowly, which made me tense-up. I never really saw him this way, and it pained me to know that it was my fault he looked like that. It was my fault we were in this situation at /"How long?" Was the first thing he said to me. emHow long/em, clearly meaning how long Usagi and I were together. br /"Since I got into college I guess..." I answered trailing off. I couldn't exactly tell him it was right after he announced his engagement. As I said this, all he did was sit and process my answer. br /"Why Usami?" He asked. I could tell he purposely used Usagi's proper name, as if to sound like they were never /I lowered my head, "It just, happened. We spent time together and before I knew it... I started to love him. And he loves me." br /I couldn't begin to imagine what my brother was thinking at that moment. His best friend and his brother, love each other and for a long time without his knowledge. It wasn't a scandal that happened behind his back, it was me who refused to tell him. It was this that I feared would /"I can't accept this." He started, "I can't accept the fact that my brother is gay, my friend is gay, and they're both emtogether/em. I cannot accept that you, Misaki, who I raised when mom and dad died, had grown up to be that." emThat/em, as if who I was repulsed him. "I must've failed to raise you correctly..." Takahiro grieved to himself. "That's not true-!" I tried protesting. But it wasn't my place to talk out against /"You're just confused, Misaki, you know that right? You'll find a pretty girl one day who will change your mind. I know it." I wanted to lash back but I couldn't find the strength. I just sat and took each blow. It really wasn't my place to say anything. "emYou're wrong though, I love Usagi and I always will./em" Yet the words couldn't come out of my mouth. I wished more to tell Usagi those words. If I could,he'd then hold me like he always did and tell me that everything's okay. "Misaki," my brother said getting back my attention, "I think it's best that you live here with us from now on. I don't want you living with or being with Usami any longer." And at that moment I couldn't take it any more. "You can't do that!" I yelled out standing up, "It's not right just because you can't accept us!" I could feel tears start to sting my eyes but I blinked them away. "Misaki, although I am your brother, I am also your parental figure and what I rule is best for you, you must follow that." I wanted to yell. I wanted to cry. But I couldn't find anything to say at that moment. I was powerless. All I did was sit back down on the couch. I couldn't look at my brother again. "You'll stay in the guest room tonight, then tomorrow I'll go back and get your things from Usami's apartment." He stated while standing up from the chair. "Wait! Let me come too please. Let me talk to Usagi..." I pleaded. He wanted to say no, but I could tell I looked desperate and that was enough to have my brother agree. I would talk to Usagi, but what would I say to him? br /The rest of the night I spent thinking about what I would say to I'm sorry, it's all my fault /emwas all that came to mind. It was all my fault... I was so careless. I knew how Usagi acted and yet I did nothing. It made me upset and frustrated. Why did this have to happen? br /I couldn't sleep at all. It was not my room. Not the home that I knew. It felt so foreign to me. I just buried my face into the pillow and cried the rest of the night. Usagi wasn't there to make me feel better. My brother, who now was probably disgusted by me, wasn't there. I was alone./p 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Arigato, Sayonara

My brother and I stood outside of Usagi's apartment. I still had the key which I had always kept in my pocket, but decided to keep that from my brother. It was something I just couldn't part from.  
We waited and soon opening the door was Usagi. I gave a small and shy smile to him, but when I noticed the worn and tired look on his face, my smile completely faded away. He let us in without saying anything and my brother had said nothing either. We walked in and I quickly excused myself to go and pack my things to leave. My brother was only giving me an hour to pack things up, so I had to decide that I would only take the things in my room. I was already planning to just take those things anyways, because the rest I would leave with Usagi.  
I walked into my room and saw it exactly how I left it. No time was to be wasted, so I got out my bags and started filling them. It wasn't an easy thing to do, when I picked something up and placed it in the bag all I could think was that all this was wrong. It was wrong, just because I am who I am and fell in love with who I did. But as I reminded myself, it would be out of place for me to say anything more.  
As I packed away my clothing I stumbled on the small collection f suits I had. They all from Usagi, since I had never bought my own suit ever in my life. Each one was for a different occasion, they were never worn twice. Usagi would always buy one for each event. I packed them and found the most important one. It was the one I wore for my first 'real' date with Usagi. Tears welled up in my eyes as I thought about that day. It was lovely, and thinking about it now made me miss the moment even more. The one suit alone held such a memory, it hurt having to remove it from the closet where it belonged. I wiped away the tear I felt on my cheek and put it into the bag.  
It didn't take as long as expected, and soon I found myself walking down the stairs with a full luggage in my hands. My brother sat on the couch while Usagi was standing behind the kitchen counter facing away from him. It started to hurt even more that someone like me got in between their friendship. It was quite possible that after today they would never talk again.  
"I'm finished." I stated as I stood beside the couch by my brother. He looked up and nodded at me as we both walked to the door. I looked over my shoulder to Usagi but he still stood not facing us as we left. Was he mad at me? Was he disappointed that I decided to follow my brother instead of protesting it? I was unsure. "Thank you for letting me stay here," I said gently to Usagi who was still facing away, "Goodbye."

It wasn't until I reached the car and placed my luggage inside, that I fully felt the weight of sadness I had by leaving this place. My best and worst moments were all tied to that place. I didn't know when I'd be back, or if I would ever be back. As we drove away I kept myself from looking back and just looked down at my lap. If my brother was doing this to try and make my life better, he was failing miserably, but even though I was so upset I couldn't hate him for his actions. He just wanted what was best for me. It was all because of me.  
When we got back to my brother's apartment I rushed right into room, ignoring the calls behind me telling me that dinner was ready. My brother and his wife must have taken the hint that I wasn't in the mood because once I shut my door they stopped calling. I through my luggage on the floor, angry that I even had it. Although I was angry, deep down I knew that I was powerless to change anything, and even though Usagi could've have tried something, he didn't. _Maybe he's done with me now._ I couldn't help but think. _Maybe he's glad I'm gone..._

* * *

A/N

I'm back after suffering from awful writers block! I know a lot of people commented so thank you for all your great feedback! I hope you all keep enjoying this fic, I have a lot of good ideas for this story coming soon!


End file.
